


HTF Oneshots/Drabbles

by bugmayhem



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmayhem/pseuds/bugmayhem
Summary: As the title says!All warnings of each oneshot/drabble are in the first chapter.
Relationships: Flaky/Lammy (Happy Tree Friends), Handy/Russell (Happy Tree Friends), Nutty/Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends)
Kudos: 4





	1. Oneshot/Drabble Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obligatory chapter for well. reasons, just in case people r only here for one thing and want to read it to get to the chapter or oneshot or drabble

chapter 2 - Out At Baseball  
lammy x flaky. no exact warnings except for implied death at the end

chapter 3 - Evil?  
no ships. contains sniffles, nutty and flippy.

chapter 4 - Mirror Mirror  
splendont drabble. no exact warnings

chapter 5 - Moping At The Docks  
handy x russell. no exact warnings

chapter 6 - Valentines  
nutty x sniffles. other characters are toothy and cuddles. no exact warnings

chapter 7 - Sleepy  
nutty x sniffles drabble. no exact warnings its just fluffy

chapter 8 - Fallen Idol  
no ships, drabble. contains splendid and sniffles. implied death/murder

chapter 9 - "What even are you?"  
no ships. mime and sniffles. possible gore warning

chapter 10 - Awaiting  
no ships. drabble. contains lammy and mr pickles

chapter 11 - Graverobbing  
no ships. drabble. contains sniffles. warning for corpse description and maggots

chapter 12 - Alcoholic On A Car  
nutty x sniffles, but can be implied as platonic either way. warning for alcohol use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell what my fav character is /j


	2. Oneshot/Drabble Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lammy x flaky oneshot huehuehue

Flaky would stare off into space.

The sky would always look beautiful to her. Back in the day it was the only thing that calmed her down, although she had been getting better lately, she sometimes just stared off at the clouds.

They looked comforting. In a way, Flaky wished she could at least fly and move around the clouds. It was something she had always dreamed of doing, despite her anxiety.

The sky just looked free to her. A place of comfort. A place free of dying and misery. No wonder she liked it so much.

Although the whistle would bring her back to reality and out of her daydreaming- of course she decided to daydream in the middle of baseball.

Hitting the ball with the bat as most games go, it was like any other baseball match. Even if it wasn’t something she expected to find a hobby in, she quite enjoyed it, as she just liked throwing the bat around and looking cool.

As another whistle blew, it was time for a small break. She’d sit on one of the metal benches and started to stuff into a sandwich Giggles had bought for her. And yet she had found herself looking at the sky again, like she always did.

Then something caught her eye.

It was Lammy. Lammy wasn’t one to go to baseball matches at the middle of day- she often just hosted or went to tea parties. It felt rare seeing her at someplace like this, including the pickle she carried around her often.

And yet she seemed happy to be there, as she set one of her bags down as someone else walked over to her. They started to chat instantly, making Flaky a bit jealous

She wishes she was like that.

Although then her head started to think about Lammy. Lammy was… cute. Really cute to Flaky at least. Flaky had felt like this sometimes, mainly toward girls, but the feeling felt overwhelming.

Maybe it was a crush?

Flaky was starting to overthink in her head, until she felt someone tap her shoulder as she flinched.

“Flaky?” Lammy was there, worried.

“A-Ah- uhm, hello Lammy…” Flaky said, a bit embarrassed yet shocked, as Lammy chuckled a little.

“It’s surprising to see you here! I thought you would be at your house, or working at the grocery store!” Lammy said surprised as she sat down next to Flaky. “I never knew you would be into sports.”

“Kinda…” Flaky mumbled, scratching her cheek. “Flippy actually signed me up for baseball.. He’d said I’ll like it.” Flaky would fidget for a moment.

“That’s rather nice of him! ...Although, where is he?” Lammy asked, tilting her head.

“Therapy session. I thought he’d come until he formed me. He has one of those appointments again.” Flaky sighed a little. “I can’t blame him though.”

“Ah, me neither.” Lammy smiled faintly. “I go to therapy too, but only once a month… Like most tree friends here!” Lammy then said while holding her hands together, trying to outline any positives in the situation.

“W-Well, I’m fine on my own anyway…” Flaky blushed a little. “But it's nice for you to be here.”

“Oh?” Lammy had a faint glow on her cheeks. Flaky would start to mumble a bunch of noises.

“A-AH, I MEAN…” Flaky’s quills started to shake for a moment as the tree friend hid her hands into her face. “Sorry…”

“Don’t be!” Lammy chuckled for a little. “Many have said that before… I guess I always bring the light out of situations.”

“...I guess so.” Flaky had taken her hands out of her face, letting out a small smile.

The two then locked eyes for a moment, before quickly turning away. It felt… awkward.

Flaky then looked back at Lammy, who was holding Mr Pickles, and then she thought of an idea.

“Hey, Lammy…” Flaky asked, as Lammy looked at the porcupine in curiosity.

Flaky would take out a bag with two sandwiches in them and handed them over to the sheep.

“I’m about to go back into the game, but… here! You probably need something to eat.” Flaky smiled, as Lammy looked down at the bag.

“Thank you.” Lammy looked at Flaky and smiled, until the loud sound of the whistle would fill the area. Flaky quickly grabbed her bat.

“Oh, I guess another game is starting?” Lammy asked, with Flaky nodding.

“Y-Yeah… It might be a long game, too.” Flaky sighed.

“I wish you luck, then!” Lammy smiled once again, making Flaky blush for a moment.

“...You too!” Flaky then jumped off the bench she was on and quickly ran off to the rest of her team.

And so, everything went well, until a single ball was able to somehow shatter someones skull in the middle of a match.


	3. Evil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no ships here. evil invention stuff

Nutty had looked at what Sniffles was making.

It was any other “normal” invention Sniffles would make, something the candy-crazed squirrel had never really bothered to understand. But Nutty’s thought process had simply gone, “cool!” to whatever Sniffles was making.

Nutty only ever really cared about Sniffles as a person, anyway.

As the creaking of the wooden table Nutty had sat on, Sniffles was simply drilling within the metal. Nutty had tried to keep their distance from the anteater, although the squirrel was always just curious to what the “nerd” was making.

After the last nail had been drilled in, Sniffles would raise it up in the air proudly. Nutty had mumbled, “What is it?”

“O-Oh.” Sniffles had looked shocked for a moment as he forgot Nutty was even there. Sniffles would adjust their glasses before deciding to reply. “Don’t tell anyone, but… remember that one cashier that was rude to you?”

“Uh-huh!” Nutty would nod their head. 

“Well, I made this. It’s a mind control helmet!” Sniffles would say a bit too proudly, as Nutty simply tilted their head in confusion. 

“...Ermm, I made it so the cashier can give you candy for free. If you like.” Sniffles said upfront, as Nutty would try to grab it until Sniffles had shoved Nutty’s hands away. “No, you can’t have it right now.”

Nutty would make a whimpering sound until the two had flinched by what was the local war veteran deciding to sit next to them and throwing down a stuffed bag.

“Hey!” Flippy waved at Nutty, not paying much mind to Sniffles. Nutty would wave back impulsively, as Sniffles just groaned.

Flippy then had noticed what Sniffles was holding- a helmet. Although the bear could see what was either needles or drills within the helmet itself. Flippy would flinch at noticing that small detail.

“And.. hello Sniffles. What exactly is that?” Flippy pointed at the helmet, his voice sounding a bit demanding.

“None of your business.” Sniffles groaned and put the helmet somewhere between the anteater himself and Nutty. Flippy would raise a brow.

“It’s just an invention, right?” Flippy asked again, as Sniffles nodded.

“Yes.”

“Are you gonna tell me what it is? It looks interesting!” Flippy would complement Sniffles a little, but the anteater seemed to growl a bit for a moment.

“I’ll rather keep it secret, so sorry.” Sniffles said a bit grudgingly, as Flippy just laughed a little. 

“That’s alright. I’ll stop asking.” Flippy would sit down across the two, as Nutty simply giggled.

“Actually, it’s a mind control machine!” Nutty had blurred out, making Flippy widen their eyes.

“...What?”

“Yep! Sniffles made it so I can make people get candy FOR me! Isn’t that cool??” Nutty had grabbed the helmet and showed it off, with Sniffles eyes widening as well.

“Nutty, you aren’t-” Sniffles would get cut off as Nutty was about to wear the helmet, with Flippy seeing the two sharp needles within the helmet as clear as day.

“Wanna see?” Nutty asked, as Sniffles then snatched away the helmet. “Hey-”

“Nutty. Nutty…” Sniffles groaned, before glaring at the bear. “Pretend the squirrel didn’t say any of that.”

“What do you mean by that?!” Flippy yelled, completely shocked. “A teen like you shouldn’t be making stuff like that-”

“I can do what I want!” Sniffles yelled back, holding tightly onto the helmet.

“Please kid, you might just kill someone again... “ Flippy said with concern, with Sniffles grabbing out a wrench out of his toolbox.

Flippy twitched.

“Shut up.” Sniffles said without any emotion other than complete anger. Flippy would just get out of his seat and grabbed his bag.

“Sorry.” Flippy said apologetically, and walked off quickly.

Sniffles would then set down the wrench, taking deep breaths. Nutty would just stand there for a moment, worried for his friend.

Nutty was naive anyway. Nutty didn’t know the exact reason why Sniffles just wanted to keep the invention a secret.

There were other uses outside of forcing people to get candy, anyway.


	4. Mirror Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while adding chapters i completely forgot this was about splendont fuck

The slow, cold weather had been normalized to Splendont.

Inside the single mirror he was trapped in, he had lost track of time entirely. Within the mirror it was only a dark, cold space that he floated in.

Splendont didn’t know what day or month it was. He never bothered to count. All he did was simply float in what was bleakness, besides, there weren’t any signs of escaping the mirror anyways.

It was easy to say that Splendont had given up so many years ago once trapped within the mirror. When trapped by his brother, he tried his best to escape with his superpowers, but slowly Splendont came to the realization.

He was forever trapped in the mirror, and that was something Splendont could never try getting out of. And once the realization came to him, he slowly lost all hope of anything.

Maybe he forgot his own name. Maybe he forgot he even had a brother. Being stuck for years could do that to someone.

But then Splendont could hear something crack.

For once, he had opened his eyes, and although it was blurry, he could see the world around him start to crack and break.

Splendont didn’t know what to think, as the cracks started to break and shatter. Everything around the flying squirrel was going to be gone in his own eyes, and maybe him too.

And yet there was a flash of light. It blinded him completely for a moment, but then it was gone.

And he was somewhere else.

It was still cold, sure, but he felt like he could actually move. And the flying squirrel had realized one thing.

He was free.

And he knew exactly what he was going to do next.


	5. Moping At The Docks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> handy x russell oneshot huehuehuehue

“The waters look great today, huh?” Handy would comment, sitting right next to the heart broken Russell.

It had been a bad day for Russell at least. He tried to go on a date with the popular gal, Giggles… Until he had found out that she wasn't interested in any of them. He didn’t even know whatsoever, and felt completely bad and kept on apologizing to the chipmunk.

And now Russell was moping. No one had bothered to check on him other than the beaver himself, and Handy had just felt bad.

“...They sure do.” Russell sighed, putting his only hand in his face. “I messed up a lot of shit today.”

“No you didn’t.” Handy said trying to cheer Russell up, but the otter only gave him a somber look. Handy just groaned. “...Ok, fine, you did, but you didn’t know!”

“S-Someone should’ve told me, aye look like a disaster…” Russell mumbled, shaking a bit. 

“Hey, it’s ok.” Handy said as Russell looked back at the beaver with confusion. “Trust me, when my ex broke up with me, people always avoided me like some disaster was gonna happen. I was just… upset. Although you comforted me in the end.” Handy explained, with the otter realizing something.

“I mean, we’re always there for each other, I can’t just leave you to mope around!” Handy chuckled for a minute, with Russell laughing along too. “All jokes aside though, I hope you will be ok. It’s all gonna be ok in the end!” Handy would move a bit closer next to Russell, with the beaver smiling.

Russell blushed for a minute. “..Thank ya.” 

“Ha, no pleasure.” Handy said a bit smugly, as the two simply sat on the docks looking at the night sky.

“..Er, ya know…” Russell would speak up suddenly. “I just want… to say this.”

“Eh?” Handy looked down at Russell, tilting his head.

“When us both became friends, ya were always there and stuff… And I might not just want to be friends with ye.” Russell explained, waving their single hand in the air. 

“Oh.” Handy sat there for a moment, trying to get what Russell was saying. 

And then the beaver realized as their cheeks went hot. “OH UHM- HAHAHA WELL UH-”

“Ya alright, Henry?” Russell would address Handy with their real name, making the beaver flinch.

“Y...Yes, I’m fine! And I … been slowly feelin’ the same way too, haha!” Handy had nervously said, then sighed with relief. “At least we got … those feelings out of the way.”

“Ya.” Russell said, sounding a bit more happier than before.

And it went silent for a moment. The two would hardly speak as they simply sat on the docks, with the otters head on the beavers shoulder.


	6. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sniffles x nutty fic huehue

It was becoming a day Sniffles had often dreaded. Valentines day.

Other than it being known for companies constantly pumping out chocolates and candy Sniffles had often seen being snacked on, it was also a day where someone at least confessed to their crush. Or the day next to valentines, who knows.

Usually Sniffles never had to deal with the fact that he had a crush- until one day he developed feelings for his best friend Nutty. It was a messy feeling, often with jealousy and what not. Despite everything, Sniffles had never tried to reject his feelings outright and tried to drop hints whenever he could.

Nutty couldn’t get the hint. And Nutty was the same age as Sniffles, which made him slightly dumbfounded often. But he couldn’t blame Nutty either, he was less intelligent, unlike the anteater who usually spent his free time inventing in his basement.

Although it was becoming valentines day, and Sniffles simply decided he would try and confess on that single date. There was a painful dread in his brain that he would get rejected, since Nutty didn’t seem to have any romantic interests in anyone. At least he thought.

Slowly looking through the isles of candy, he figured that maybe some heart chocolates would give out the hint. Although from the looks of it, most of the candy Sniffles had been looking for were out of sale or simply ravaged by someone else. A bit disgusting.

Before Sniffles could even grab or think, he heard the sound of a skateboard through the isle and Toothy saying, “Cuddles, you can’t ride in the store!” How lovely.

Out of nowhere, Cuddles had skated by the aisle, and noticed Sniffles looking at some of the valentines candy. Sniffles could see the look of confusion on the bunny’s face ‘till they crashed onto the ground with Toothy running towards them.

Sniffles assumed Cuddles might have cracked their head on accident and died, until he heard Cuddles speak. He couldn’t make it out what he said, but it made him nervous and shaky for a moment.

Sniffles was about to plan to get out of the aisle until he heard Cuddles skate on over within the isle and over to Sniffles. Well shit.

“Heya Sniffly!” Cuddles chattered near the anteater as Sniffles just nervously looked away. Cuddles was often one to give random friends of his nicknames out of the blue. Heck, maybe his own name was a nickname as well, but he’d probably have to look into his wallet sometime.

“Hello Cuddles.” Sniffles said nervously while looking at the candy, trying to avoid any eye contact with the bunny. Cuddles looked a bit curious for a moment, before smirking.

“So, why are you in the Valentine's stuff aisle?” Cuddles asked, as Sniffles twitched for a moment. 

“Oh, no exact reason. I’m just looking for candy so I can feast on.” Sniffles lied through his throat as he grabbed a heart container and threw it in the bag he had. Cuddles just grinned widely.

“Uh-huh. That’s the same thing I said to Petunia. You got a crush or something?” Cuddles grinned while asking. Toothy casually walked over next to Cuddles, wondering what's going on.

“No, not really, Cuddles.” Sniffles lied through their snout, facepalming. “Not everyone who says that has a crush. I mean, it’s just assuming things.” Sniffles had added on.

“Sure buddy. But if you DO have a crush, you can tell us!” Cuddles had replied back. Toothy, catching on what was going on, decided to add on.

“We won’t tell a single soul!” Toothy yelled back, with Sniffles starting to snap.

“And even if I told you both I have a crush on Nutty, then you’ll tell Flaky. Flaky would then tell Lammy, and then while Lammy is having a tea party with Petunia and Giggles, Lammy would tell the both of them. Then Giggles starts to spread me having a crush around like gossip until Nutty finds out!” Sniffles had yelled back, almost unaware that he basically confessed who his crush was.

“So you said Nutty is your crush, right?” Toothy asked, with Sniffles starting to deflate a little.

“...Fuck.” Sniffles mumbled, covering his hands in his head. “P...Pretend I never said any of that.” He asked, feeling like he was gonna cry.

“H-Hey! It’s alright buddy!” Cuddles would put his hand on the anteaters shoulder, trying to comfort them. “Valentines is coming and since you told us- but by accident- we can try to help you out!” Cuddles offered to Sniffles, who looked up.

“Wait, really?” Sniffles would raise a brow, with Cuddles nodding.

“Yep! Don’t want you to feel all alone on a day where everyone is on a date, y’know?” Cuddles had said casually, which hurt Sniffles a little on the inside. 

Sniffles just would nod, as both Toothy and Cuddles smiled widely.

\- - -

It was midnight, with fireworks in the sky at the edge of a carnival. The fireworks were colored the usual lovely dovely colors (if you could call it that), red, pink and sometimes purple.

Although it looked like a beautiful sight to be distracted too, Sniffles didn’t have time for distractions. It was Valentines Day, and he was ready to confess with the heart lollipops hidden in a bag of his.

Sniffles weren't wearing much. Just his lab coat he dragged around everywhere. He wanted it to be as casual as possible to Nutty at first, but… Nervously sitting down on a towel while other couples simply were chatting. Sniffles had felt nervous that Nutty simply forgot to go or just ditched him entirely.

I mean, he planned this whole thing out along with Toothy and Cuddles. But maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to plan. Maybe he should have bottled those feelings in and feel miserable if Nutty actually had gone ahead and dated someone else.

Unaware of Sniffles, Nutty had found themselves lost while chasing after a kart of cotton candy. Even if he had stolen it, he had completely lost his way throughout the large place. With millions of people walking throughout the streets of the carnival, Nutty just had found it easier to hide behind a stand and chew on his cotton candy.

And so, the fireworks had ended quickly and miserably for Sniffles. Grabbing his bag and stuffing in the towel he bought just for this occasion, he trotted off angrily.

Completely walking by and ignoring both a worried Cuddles and Toothy, Sniffles had found themselves mindlessly walking past or pushing people in the way. Other than what was rage, he felt sad as well.

Sniffles just had assumed he was ditched and threw their bag behind a stand and sat down, starting to sob. Unknown to Sniffles, Nutty was sitting right next to him, startled by the anteater.

“Sniffles?” Nutty said, with it shocking Sniffles. He looked right next to him while adjusting his glasses, and looked completely shocked.

“What- Nutty?! I thought you just ditched me-” Sniffles said in a mumbly tone compared to how he spoke, with his eyes widened. 

“I-I didn’t. I got lost…” Nutty said sadly as they looked down at their finished cotton candy. “I just saw some… CANDY… and got distracted.” Nutty looked jittery for a moment while talking.

“A-Ah, that explains it.” Sniffles would have just sighed, while Nutty would fidget for a moment.

Might be as good a time as ever.  
Sniffles then would take out one of the heart shaped lollipops and gestured it over to Nutty, who’s eyes widened at the lollipop. Instantly, the squirrel snatched the lollipop off his hand and started to chew and lick on it.

“Oh. I was about to say something.” Sniffles sighed again,scratching the back of his head. “And I have something to tell you, Nutty.”

“Huh?” Nutty was out of their candy fixation and looked at the anteater confused.

“I … have a crush on you.” Sniffles said in a stutterly tone. “Well, I love you- but it’s a crush, so… yeah. It’s also the reason why I was gonna invite you here and all that stuff… you can just blame Toothy and Cuddles for the settling.” Sniffles then took a deep breath, as he had waited for Nutty to possibly reject the poor anteater. 

“I feel the same!” Nutty said with a happy tone, completely shocking Sniffles.

“Er- what?” Sniffles looked at the squirrel, who was blushing.

“I had a crush on you when we became the best of friends! But I thought you wouldn’t really… like me…” Nutty tilted their head down for a moment. “I just bottled them all in, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Sniffles looked surprised and were blushing. “Oh, uhm, well…” Sniffles would cover their hands in their face, with the anteater's cheeks completely red.

Nutty would just give Sniffles a pat on the back and moved a bit closer to Sniffles. “It’s ok! I love you too, Sniffles.”

“I-I love you too.” Sniffles would take their hands off their face and decided to hug the squirrel, with Nutty looking shocked but giving into the hug as well.

For a moment, it was peace for the two of them. Until they both were taken aback from a loud explosion in the background.

The two looked to where the source of it was, and apparently the ferris wheel had exploded (lucky, with no one on it).

“...I think that’s our sign to leave.” Sniffles whispered to Nutty, as the squirrel would nod their head in agreement.

The two would get up and quickly ran off giggling a little, while the chaos of what always happened in Happy Tree Town happened once again.


	7. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sniffles x nutty again. also oh god this is so short

Nutty woke up at the sound of an alarm beeping and the loud snores of his new and first boyfriend, Sniffles.

Nutty didn’t remember much from last night, other than him confessing to the anteater as he had also confessed too. Maybe they kissed, who knows.

The squirrel would try to get up only to realize that they were being hugged by the anteater themself. Looking closer at Sniffles, he wasn’t even wearing his glasses, as he had a small red tint around his cheeks.

He looked kind of cute, Nutty thought to himself. Nutty would make a small chatter sound out of comfort, and simply snuggled up next to the sleeping Sniffles.

Nutty probably wasn’t gonna get up any soon with Sniffles next to him.


	8. Fallen Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no ships. also if u go thru all these chapters you might realize i am rly into the idea of sniffles being evil and yea. i am

Splendid was truly sorry.

He might've been rude and overbearing to everyone, but he was too caught up in his own ego. And he never expected this.

No matter what, the anteater would never listen to Splendid. Splendid tried to make reason with them, only to almost get stabbed in the chest.

It was an idiotic idea to consider Sniffles had gone “evil”. At least, to Splendid. Splendid truly had believed the kid could have been heroic in the name of justice, but…

Seeing the dead bodies lay on the ground, mainly ones of innocent citizens, started to make him change his mind. Splendid was the cause of this destruction, after all.

It just felt unbelievable that Sniffles would hardly even listen to the hero. No matter what, Sniffles would constantly instead try to mangle his body into a million pieces and let them rot. At least that’s the message Splendid was getting.

Trying to plead that he was sorry, the anteater still had hardly listened. Although he was a superhero and was invincible, he was growing weaker and weaker by the minute.

And by getting smacked by one of the large robotic arms, Splendid had hit the ground and actually started to bleed. It felt painful, as he felt like something else was in the works against him.

Although he didn’t have much time to think when the large robotic hands launched right at him, tearing him apart piece by piece and leaving what was only his red mask.

Maybe Sniffles had truly gone evil. 

Who knows.


	9. "What even are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no ships here, but some warnings for gore descriptions. and mime!

The smoke would start to rise out of the crashed bus. It was like any other death- the bus driver had lost track of where they were going and crashed right within a single house, and then everything went haywire from there.

But then there was Mime.

Mime, despite how gastly and broken their body looked like at the moment, would stand up like it was nothing. Slowly the corpse of what was Mime looked around, and slowly slid off.

While sliding off, the “deer's” body had started to recover. Skin would grow back, organs that weren’t there before had grown up again, and even Mimes signature makeup that seemed to be washed off had suddenly grown back. 

Mime’s body would make what was… squishy noises for a moment. The expression on Mime’s face was only a blank one, with the “deer’s” pupils hardly even there. And the pose wasn’t even helping how suspicious Mime might be, as Mime’s feet were on the ground stuck just like glue but Mime’s upper torso was bending upward, with their arms just acting like ragdolls.

And for a moment, Mime’s pupils had returned as they finally stood up straight, stretching their arms up in the air. Mime had acted like nothing before even happened.

“What the fuck.” A familiar voice yelled.

Mime flinched, as they looked right behind them. Sniffles was right there, with his stuff on the ground with him looking completely shocked.

“W...What the FUCK?!” Sniffles yelled even more. “I-What-”

Mime just shrugged, sweating.

“I-I can’t even… What even HAPPENED?” Sniffles questioned with demand, with Mime scratching the back of their neck.

Mime would simply give an expression, kind of saying, “Well, why are you questioning me?” whilst pointing to themself.

“You think I’m just gonna… ignore what happened IN FRONT OF ME?” Sniffles would wave their hands in the air. “I understand people live and die all the time, but you can just… go ahead and…”

Mime just shrugged their shoulders again, with a slight smirk on their face.

“H-Hey! Don’t…” Sniffles just sighed. “Listen, I-I’m just shocked. I don’t know if what I saw was r-real, but…” 

Mime looked at the anteater with a bit of sympathy, as they just seemed to try and make a chuckling expression.

All of a sudden, Mime was then hit by a single wrench as it stabbed right into their arm. Mime would act for a moment, acting shocked until Sniffles walked on over and then grabbed it right out of their arm.

The small injury regrew.

“I knew it.” Sniffles would look completely shocked. “I KNEW it!”

Mime on the other hand would just rub their arm, before looking at Sniffles with a confused expression.

Although for a moment, they looked at each other.

“...But, at the same time…”

“What even are you?”


	10. Awaiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no ships here either! just lammy and her uhm. pickle friend

The clock was ticking.

Lammy would fidget with her fingers. She didn’t bother cutting off her fingernails today, as she felt stressed and rushed.

The small pickle across the table was Mr Pickles, and Lammy would just stare down at them. The pickle itself was a comfort item, and even an imaginary friend too!

And yet she felt something was off. Something was wrong with the room she was in. And this was her own house, why did everything feel off?

The clock kept on ticking and ticking, as she’d pour some tea into a single cup. Each tea cup was purple, just like the color of her skin.

Steam would come out of the tea, as Lammy sighed out of relief. She then took another glance at Mr Pickles.

The pickle was on the ground.

They had moved.


	11. Graverobbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no ships here, but warning for slight descriptions of dead bodies and maggots

Sniffles had to admit, the corpse was disgusting.

Maggots would crawl within the corpse, which somehow still contained the skin of the fallen star, with flies buzzing all around it. The anteater felt like he was gonna vomit on the spot if he had even decided to open inside the body out of curiosity. 

Although, he didn’t want to fail himself, so the short tree friend shoved the corpse into a bigger bag and quickly bolted off from the graves. Graverobbing for one's riches was one thing, but taking an entire corpse out of a coffin and ground for the sole reason of bringing it back to life was another. 

Shoving the bag into the trunk and getting into his car and driving off, Sniffles had hoped that no one caught him in the act. He didn’t even bother to clean up the mess he made, meaning that someone was gonna find out the grave was robbed of it’s corpse anyway.

\- - -

The room had smelt like a corpse being cut up, which was what exactly was happening now. Sniffles found himself on the verge of vomiting, although he kept going on, cutting the corpse and replacing some of the organs with nothing but cotton or specific devices. 

After finally getting out the last disgusting organ and throwing it into the “organs” trash which he surprisingly had, and replacing the piece with cotton and stitching the body up carefully.

He’d smile at what he had done, putting down the tools and would raise the large tray the body was on with a lever, as the body was close towards some other device.

Sniffles would press onto a button, as electricity would strike into the body instantly, the loud sounds of shock and what seemed to be thunder ringed throughout the room. It’d make Sniffles flinch, although still watching what he had finally got the guts to do.

After a while, the sound and the device stopped as the tray lowered down, with the body looking frozen like it always did.

Sniffles looked down with disappointment, only for the body to twitch as the eyes opened.

The anteater chuckled, as the body twitched some more- like it was alive. 

For once, Sniffles was able to revive the fallen star named Disco Bear.


	12. Alcoholic On A Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sniffles x nutty. warning for use of alcoholism and such

Some alcohol had sat down on the grassy ground, along with the occasional candy wrapper on the side.

Sniffles was simply confused on why he was brought here- to be more specific, a broken down car and a wasted Nutty on top of it.

“Sup,” Nutty just waved, their voice sounding scratchy and odd. “Howss it going?” The ‘s’ seemed to drag out in Nutty’s case, as the squirrel was trying to hold onto some alcohol.

“Uhm. Good.” Sniffles replied back, as Nutty would pat the area next to them as the anteater sat next to the squirrel. “No offense, but why did you invite me here?”

“Mmm,” Nutty looked at the alcohol, like they were about to drink it- but didn’t. “Dunno. You’re like… one of my only friends.” Was the only thing Nutty could really think of.

“That’s fair.” Sniffles just mumbled quietly, although quietly enough that Nutty could hear. The anteater’s ears would twitch from Nutty going back to drinking alcohol and chomping on lollipops.

The two just sat there, on a wrecked car that was probably from the 90’s, and it felt awkward. They hardly seemed to speak, only Sniffles just stargazing and Nutty drinking their ass off.

Until Nutty spoke.

“Mmhh. You know what’s funny?” Nutty suddenly asked, making Sniffles flinch in surprise. Before the anteater could really speak, Nutty spoke again. “This fuckin.. place? Happy Tree Vile or whatever- oh my god it’s so dumb. Who names a place, Happy Tree Vile when half of the tree friends here aren’t… fuckin…”

Sniffles knew where this was going. “Sad?”

“Oh. Duh.” Nutty threw the alcohol bottle they had to the ground, shattering, and grabbed out a chocolate bar. “It’s like… ironic. Very ironic. Funny, even.” Nutty looked like they didn’t really know what they were talking about.

“Huh.” Sniffles had mumbled, before Nutty nudged him with their elbow.

“Psst, do you… like, want, sumthing? You’ve haven’t asked for anythin’ in particuler.” Nutty pulled out a bag next to them, filled with various candies and alcohol.

“…Anything that isn’t alcohol.” Sniffles replied, and the squirrel had nodded before digging through the bag and throwing some candies at the anteater.

The anteater picked up the candies, them being rather unknown to him. Sniffles turned his head to look at Nutty, who was already chugging another drink down.

Despite Sniffles claims about candy, he simply ripped open the wrapper with one claw, and looked down at what was probably taffy. 

He just sighed, setting it down, as the sound of Nutty drinking was the only sound at the moment.

“Nutty.” Sniffles spoke up, breaking the silence. “I don’t really… understand.” Nutty flinched, but never bothered to say anything or even look at Sniffles. “I don’t understand- I mean, yes, I am your friend, but why here?”

“This dumby thing?” Nutty slams their hand onto the car, accidentally, making Sniffles flinch. “Mm, every other place was… occupied.” Nutty responded, taking a long sip of alcohol.

“Oh. What do you even mean by that-”

“The cleff. I mean cliff. Fuck, anyway,” Nutty corrected themselves, before taking another drink. “A buncha… weirdos up there. Dunno. I like it here with this… thing car.” Nutty lightly patted the wrecked car, with it creaking a little.

“Oh. Ok.” Sniffles ears tilted down a little. “And there’s just… one more thing, Nutty.”

“Yah? Up for any question, Sniffy.” 

“Why are you even drinking this-” Sniffles pointed at the alcohol Nutty was holding, with the squirrel squinting their eyes. “It’s bad!”

“And?” Nutty’s voice raised, sounding defensive. “Whut’s so wrong about this? A lil’ fuckin’… alcohol?”

“You’ve… You’ve been drinking too much, ok? It isn’t healthy!” Sniffles stuttered for a moment, his ears tilting downwards even more.

“Mmh, ok. Sureee, pal.” Nutty ignored Sniffles concerns, taking another big drink.

“Nutty…” Sniffles sighed a little, before just staying still on the wrecked car. 

Everything was silent again. Awkwardly silent.

“…Uh.” Nutty suddenly spoke up, making Sniffles flinch from how sudden it felt. “I’m…”

“It’s fine.” Sniffles mumbled, making Nutty stop his apology. “It’s… all fine.”

There’s another awkward silence as the two just glance away from each other. Sniffles was fidgeting with his claws, and Nutty looking at their feet, chewing on a lollipop.

Nutty then nudged a bit closer to Sniffles, making the anteater tilt their ears a little, and lean against the squirrel’s shoulder.

“Mmh.” Nutty just mumbles. “That was fuckin’ weird. Or uncomfortable. Whatever the word is.” The squirrel slightly leans closer to Sniffles as well, holding tight onto him.

“Yeah.” Sniffles just agreed, nudging against Nutty’s shoulder again. “You should stop drinking, though.”

“Maybe.” Nutty just sighed, looking at the stars as Sniffles closed his eyes. “I’m aware it’s… all bad, but like… eh, dunno.” The squirrel just huffs, wrapping an arm around Sniffles.

“At least… you’re here for me, anyway.” Nutty mumbles out, as Sniffles lightly snores ontop of him.

It was only ever them for that one night.


End file.
